The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an ozone converter and in particular to an ozone converter for use with an aircraft environmental control system.
Aircraft have power systems that are comprised of several components, such as an engine, an environmental control system and a thermal management system. These systems are designed relatively independently from each other with power being transferred from one system to another.
The environmental control system supplies pressurized air to the cabin and flight deck of an aircraft. The ambient air is drawn either from the compressor stage of an engine (a bleed air system) or a dedicated compressor. At high altitude (e.g., greater than 20,000 ft (6096 m)), the ambient air contains unacceptable levels of ozone (O3). Passenger comfort and/or compliance with regulations or agreements can limit the amount of ozone provided to the cabin and flight deck. As such, commercial aircraft generally include an ozone converter that converts ozone to oxygen (O2).
Ozone converters typically include an ozone-converting core (core) that includes a catalyst which causes the ozone to decompose to oxygen. To minimize the core's exposure to contamination and extend the life of the converter, air is externally bypassed around the converter when the aircraft is at low altitude. However, in some cases, there is no space available to incorporate an external bypass.